


The Bounty Hunt (Part Two)

by samdrake



Series: The Bounty Hunt [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, NSFW, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: Bounty Hunter AU. Handcuffs, shower sex, and sweet nothings, oh my!





	The Bounty Hunt (Part Two)

You stared up at the sky, your head leaving its own little print on the window as you admired the peacefulness of the Montana night. Not a star was in sight, but the sky had its own beauty about it. You almost didn’t hear Jacob sneak up on you.

“Found these in your bag,” you turned your head to see Jacob dangling your handcuffs in the air like candy. “Were you gonna use these to capture, sweetheart? It’s real cute. Not very sturdy but I like the dedication.”

Jacob towards you and leaned his hand against the wall. “What do you say about putting these to good use, hmm? These would look so pretty on  _your_  wrists. Don’t you think?”

A smile crept across your lips. “Yeah, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Very much. How much would it take for you to sleep in my bed tonight, hmm? I promise I won’t bite.”

A very tempting offer. Since Jacob forced you into his cabin, surrounded with a 24/7 watch from his soldiers, you’ve been sleeping on the couch to avoid sharing a bed with Jacob. He didn’t like that very much, but he did enjoy the idea he has in his head of you eventually crawling your way into his arms.

“About $10,000.”

His lips drew back in a disappointed snarl. You had to admit, it’s been a while since you’ve thought about the money. It’s definitely _a lot_ of money, the type of money that would change your life. Maybe put you through your first year of college kind of money. But that sort of thing, the kind of thing that made you think about life before Jacob seemed like background noise as every day passed.

“C’mon, you can do better than that.” Jacob trapped you against the wall with his other arm. The last time you were this close to Jacob you gave into him. You were worried this time would be no different. Your cheeks turned pink with his lips so close to you. “So sensitive, you are. I wonder how sensitive you’d be with your legs open for me, hmm? All needy and oversensitive. Fussing for me to fuck you hard, but when I’m done you’re crying like a baby, begging for me to hold you.”

Your breath got caught in the back of your throat. “Jacob-”

“Is that why you won’t sleep in bed with me, kitten? Are you afraid you’ll end up sleeping with the devil?” he asked. “Do you think about that when you’re sleeping on my couch? Let me tell you what I think about. I think about your beautiful, naked body on my bed after I’ve properly fucked you. I think about your lips stretched so prettily on my cock. I think about making you cum again, and again, and again until  _my_  cum is all over your stomach. How’s that for pillow thoughts?”

You bit down so hard on your lip, you could swear you taste blood.

Jacob took a step back from you, smiling and admiring the exposed state he left you in. “I’m gonna take a shower. Feel free to join me, sweetheart.”

Jacob dropped your handcuffs on the floor and walked up the stairs. He was gone, but you still felt the ghost of his body against you, keeping you pinned to the wall. You stared down at your handcuffs. He went through your bag. Surely he didn’t find your-  _he definitely didn’t find it, did he_? He would’ve said something for sure.

You waited until you could hear the water running before you ran up the stairs. You found what you could only assume to be Jacob’s bedroom, being as it was the only time you’ve been in here. You pounced for his closet, opening the door with utmost quietness and carefulness. To your luck, you found exactly what you were looking for.

You rummaged through your bag. Surely enough, all of your things were gone. Extra clothing, basic hygienics, all that jazz. Pepper spray, your knife. You unzipped the small, secret compartment to your bag to find your lucky gun still stashed away. A stunning, silver Smith & Wesson SW1911. You smiled to yourself. That’s the most you’ve had over Jacob since you’ve been here.

You walked towards the restroom. The door was open, his own little invitation for you to join him. You stared at his shadow through the shower curtain, his head fell forward as the steaming water dripped down his neck.

You aimed your gun at his head, making sure to line your shot up perfectly. You put your finger on the trigger. He didn’t move. He didn’t know you were there. This was the perfect and maybe the only shot you would ever have. One shot and you would finally be free. No more Jacob. A little less than $10,000, but still, enough money to set you on your way. You’d have to answer to the 6 or 7 Chosen standing just outside, but you were prepared for that.

You stood there for what felt like hours. You watched Jacob hang his head back and stare up at the water crashing against his face. You watched his chest rise and fall. You felt your own chest burn as you stuffed your gun into your pocket. You couldn’t do it, not in a million years, you couldn’t do it. You felt all of Jacob’s power over you hit you like a god damn truck.

Instead, you unbuttoned your shirt. You threw it onto the floor. The next to go were your jeans and then the rest of your clothing. You piled all of your clothing on top of your jeans so he wouldn’t see your gun. You laced your fingers around the curtain and stepped into the shower.

You arms traveled around his waist, your arms barely able to wrap around his large frame. Jacob gave a soft chuckle as his body tensed at your embrace.

“How’d I know you’d be here? Can’t resist me, can you sweetheart?”

You leaned your head against his back, your fingers trailing against his chest slowly as a soft moan escaped Jacob’s lips. Your hands began to travel further down his chest before his hands stopped you right at his waist.

“Hmm. Eager, aren’t you? All in due time, kitten. There’s something I want you to do for me first.”

You frowned at that. The man practically begged you to open your legs for him, and now that you were, he had _conditions_  for you?!

“Tell me you love me.”

You released a breath. “What?”

_“Tell me you love me.”_

“Do you love me, Jacob?”

“I do. I love you.”

 _What the fuck?!_ This man never ceased to amaze you.

Jacob turned around to face you, your hands falling to your sides as you looked up at him. He took a second to admire and take every inch of you in. He let out a satisfied huff. “I said I love you.”

You felt your legs tremble. He sensed your nervousness as he combed his fingers through your soaking wet hair, which admittedly only made your nerves scream at his touch. You opened your mouth to say something -  _anything_ , really, before he raised a finger to your mouth to silence you.

“Shhh. That’s okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to say anything. I have other things planned for that pretty little mouth of yours.”


End file.
